


Haunted Mission

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony StarkSummary: Free of Hydra's control, Bucky has learned a lot about his past. Now it's time for him to come clean.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Haunted Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pots Tropes and Fandoms event.  
> Trope: Confessions  
> Fandoms: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Captain America, Iron Man, The Avengers  
> Characters: James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for her help in reading this over real quick for me. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from any part of the Marvel Cinematic Unverse; I just own the plot. I'm not making any money off of this.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hold on a moment," Tony replied as he finished what he was working on.

Bucky shifted nervously as he waited for the other man. He knew this conversation would not be easy, but it was something he and Tony needed to talk about.

"Whacha need, met…" Tony trailed off as he saw the look on Bucky's face. His typical joking attitude turned serious. "What's going on, Barnes?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"What is it?" Tony pressed.

Reaching up, Bucky carded his right hand through his hair. He grimaced before finally saying, "I know what really happened to your parents."

Tony stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, how do you know what happened to them?"

"I… well…" He started pacing, trying to gather his thoughts and courage. Bucky was glad that Tony did interrupt him here. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Tony. "I'm the one who killed your parents."

Shock morphed into sadness, laced with anger. "What do you mean you're the one who killed my parents?"

"Exactly that," Bucky replied. "I killed them when I was still under Hydra's control. It wasn't anything personal for me; it was just another mission. I'm so sorry. Everything I did for them under their control, I am reliving now, and I can't apologize enough for the pain I've caused you."

Bucky fell silent as he waited for a reply from the other man.

Tony continued to stare at him. His mouth opening and closing every few moments.

After the silence stretched on for longer than Bucky could stand, he asked, "Tony? Do you have anything to say?"

He was still quiet for a few moments before he shook his head and looked away from Bucky.

"Can I… Can't I have some time please," Tony whispered as his knees finally gave out and he dropped into the chair behind him.

"Of course," Bucky replied. "Let me know if you need anything, including a face to punch."

Bucky turned and made his way back out of Tony's lab. As he reached the door, he hesitated a moment. Turning his head to the side, he said, "I truly am sorry, Tony."

Walking through the door, he missed Tony's whispered, "I am too."


End file.
